Blackinnon week
by Chessipedia
Summary: Series of drabbles inspired on the prompts of Blackinnon Week celebrated on tumblr on Sep-2013
1. 1st Steps

**Their first meeting or the first time they met / The first step in their relationship**

* * *

He was looking at the mirror, his grey eyes looking back in the reflection. He had been doing the same for quite a while now and he noticed the dark spots bellow his eyes that told he didn't slept that much the night before. Usually doing better things than thinking, more accurately brooding. Sirius Black didn't brood.

He continued to stare in the mirror when his own low hoarse voice snapped him from his thoughts with a "coward". He knew he didn't spoke, so that mean…

Stupid mirror, no one called him coward, not even his own reflection. He gave himself a harsh look before darting outside.

"Took you long, eh Pads," a long thing spectacled boy greeted from the bedroom, "felt sleep in front of the mirror,"

"No," he said. Stupid mirror.

"Something the matter, Pads?" asked, worried, his best friend.

"Couldn't sleep," answered simply, putting his shirt on.

"Brought a bird last night?" asked surprised James.

"No, I didn't," Sirius tried to fix his tie.

"Then?" Potter was a little worried about his friend.

"I was… thinking," Sirius shrugged.

"Did I hurt?" teased the guy with messy hair.

"Kind of," answered the eye-greyed one absent-mindedly.

"Pads…" there was an implied question in his friends eyes, Sirius didn't consider things much, he was more like an action man, and thinking meant something important was going on in the fifth year's mind.

"It's Marls," he answered sitting besides his best friend, in James' bed.

His mom dressed him in those itchy robes he disliked, his hair was glued to his skull with an incantation that must be call hex for what it make him feel, and his shoes were too big and squeaky for him to sneak away and made mayhem with Regulus.

That afternoon they hosted the afternoon tea for the McKinnons. Sirius remembered his mother talk about her cousin Violetta and how she and her daughter would come to the Black Manor to spend the afternoon, and that make Sirius miserable.

The three of them; Sirius, Regulus and their mother, were in the drawing room when Kreacher; the new elf; brought a tall thin woman, with long brown hair and the same dark eyes as his mother. Behind her was a girl his age with bouncy curls, big blue eyes and a pink dress. He hated her immediately.

She stared at everything, she was quite curious, usually her mother wouldn't go to this part of town but Marlene went along, Violetta made her wear the hideous itchy dress and enchant her hair so the curls wouldn't fade. It was torture, TORTURE, but if she complained she wouldn't be able to go to James' house by the end of the week, so she tried to behave. He saw the other kids, both dress almost a like, and combed in the same hideous style, and she knew she would've hate them.

After an hour of behaving Marlene asked for the restroom, too much tea and that's what you get. Aunt Walburga made Sirius, the older one, to show her the way, he was suppose to wait for her so she tried to make it quick. When she went out she was shocked, there was the House Elf, with his horrible bat ears stuck over his eyes and trying to catch a laughing Sirius.

She stared at the whole thing, Sirius stopped laughing and she heard a low "Crap!" scape from his lips. She saw the whole thing again and couldn't help but start to laugh, the elf hitting everything and cursing Sirius name, while punishing himself for misusing the name of the master, was more than she could take.

Sirius' eyes were really wide, and he asked in a soft, shocked voice "You won't tell?" while Marlene laughed shaking her head, and looked at him in an approving way.

Since then Marlene never stopped to amaze him, she was behind the amazing idea of putting permanent washing charm on Snivellius hair; the flood of Slytherin's entrance, and helped crashing Slug club parties. She was a firecracker, just as much as him and James.

"What about Marls?" James asked kind of protective of the blond girl.

"I think… I think…"

"Yeah, we establish that," told him James, but before he could have an answer Sirius was out of the door. "Oi, Black!" tried to call him, but Sirius was already by the first years' dorm and into the Common Room.

Marlene was sitting in the couch in denial, she didn't want to go to class when she felt someone sat besides her, she look up and before she realize it someone was kissing her. She was to shock to do something, it wasn't forced, it wasn't deep; it was a peck on the lips by a dark mane and a familiar smell.

She relaxed and enjoyed the moment, and after what felt too short she heard, "So sweetie ready for Charms?"

"I told you never to call me that, prince," she scold him, but a small smile crawled to her lips, maybe the day wasn't going to be so bad after all.


	2. Relationship Running Away

**Love-and-hate relationship / I love you / After Sirius ran away to live at the Potter's**

* * *

He hated when she was a know it all.

She hated his smugness.

He loved the smirk in her eyes.

She loved the way he was so serious when no one was looking.

He hated that pink shirt that she wore to her last date.

She hated his leather jacket.

He screamed at her when she didn't understand that the Ravenclaw was a prick and she shouldn't waist her time with him.

She yelled at him when he hexed the Ravenclaw she was going out because "he felt like it".

He hugged her when her cat died.

She grabbed her hand after Reg ignored him at the Great Hall.

He knew they weren't together.

She knew they weren't apart.

That's why she got mad when on the night of the 3rd of August he didn't owled her. She had to hear it from James.

That's why he didn't owled her but felt grateful when she showed up at the Potter Manor.

It was the middle of August but the night was cold, or at least Sirius felt it was cold for a summer evening. He was at home just 15 minutes ago, he remembered yelling at Kreacher for getting in his way but his mother thought the House Elf was right, that Sirius was wrong, and that he was disrespectful to the family name. He snorted some answer, and everything was a blur of anger and shock. And then shecursed him. She cursed her own son. So Sirius snapped.

And now he was sitting on a couch in one of the rooms at James' House not quite knowing how him and his truck arrive there.

She looked at him, slouching in the couch, looking; and yet not looking; at his hands. She was mad, not quite knowing why, they weren't together but she felt that she was more than the average, they were friends and that had to meant something. But all her anger went away when she saw him. He looked so different, sad even. So she decided "anger" was not the right word for the feeling she was having.

Marlene sat besides Sirius. He was startled, not for someone to be by his side, but for it to be Marlene.

He looked inquiring at her.

"Jamie owled me," she answered simply, he nodded and kept brooding.

Marlene knew she shouldn't push him. She knew that he eventually would've share what ever was going on his mind, but she never saw him this confuse in his life. She took one of his hands in hers.

"Did they do something to you?" she asked quietly after a while, it was a risk, but she was starting to get worried, this was not the Sirius she knew.

Sirius tensed at the question, he didn't know how to answer it, or if he would want to answer it. So he shrugged unconvincingly.

Marlene nodded assuring him she kind of understood. "You don't deserve this," she said more to herself than to him. He was surprise, and she knew that he felt responsible for the whole thing.

"Is not," she assure him, "You're 15, Sirius, no one deserves this at 15, specially you,"

Sirius shook his head.

"No you don't," she repeated.

"I'm an insufferable brat, I was looking for it," he said in a hoarse voice.

"Yeah you're an insufferable brat, but I don't think you were asking for it, and you don't deserve it," she said again, and saw he didn't believe her.

"You hex everything that dresses green, because they remind you of what your parents force you to be, you're a prankster and a menace to most of my dates. Most of the time I want to hex you to the next month, and like you said; you're insufferable. You're also Jamie's best friend, and Rem's. You defend the first years from the older students and help the second years into Quidditch tryouts. You're good and bad like any other human being, but you mostly choose the good, and if they can't see it is their lost. Is too bad, but the people that love you see it, and we would tell you," Sirius looked at Marlene shocked. "You don't deserve it, and maybe you're better of without them," *she said placing a hand in his cheek.

"You love me?" he said quietly against Marlene's palm.

It wasn't a deep question; he didn't mean it in the romantic way. He was just broken and thought no one would ever love him like his family was suppose to. Like Charlus and Maggie loved James. And he needed to be told that. That he was loved and he wasn't a total waste on life. He never felt so vulnerable, and didn't like it, but he needed to hear those words.

Marlene thought about the question longer than she intended because something in her snapped. Sirius was so vulnerable and real, no walls for the first time, and that made all her walls fall with his. She addressed the question in the whole of it; romantic, no romantic, friendship, family, everything, and even if it scared her, there was only one answer.

Marlene nodded. "Yes Sirius, of course I love you,"

Sirius looked at her again and hugged her, softly. They stayed like that until James came back again.

"Hope you like the guest room, because is yours now, for as long as you want," James said sitting at the other side of the couch and rubbing his best friend in the back while Marlene kept holding on to him.


	3. Break Up and Quidditch

**Their first break up/fight / Quidditch**

* * *

If you asked anyone there were a number of reasons to break up; you didn't have the same views on life, someone cheated, or you grew apart. But the only think that seem to affect Sirius and Marlene wasQuidditch.

"Pud," he said.

"Port," she answered.

"Pud,"

"Port,"

"Pud, Princess,"

"Port, Star,"

"I don't know how you can like that poor excuse of a team," said Sirius.

"And I don't know how you can't see the magnificent of the Port,"

This discussion was common; they had it over and over again, there wasn't any anger in the discussion, it was just a thing to entertain themselves while smoking.

But it wasn't always like that.

There was a time when they yelled at each other, almost killed each other, they were hard core fans; when the teams had a match against each other they wouldn't talk for a week; at least.

Superstitious, you wouldn't think they'd be, but they were. And the bad kind, that is.

You would've think that Sirius was the first one to break, but it really was Marlene. After a month of being together, before everyone knew about it, she had some weird theory that her team was loosing all the big games because she was with Sirius, so she broke it up.

It wasn't smart, it wasn't pleasant, but when her team lost again when she was "single" she thought that maybe; just maybe; she was acting crazy.


	4. Torture, Wedding and Cigarets

**Sirius/Marlene watching the other one being tortured / At James and Lily's wedding / Drunk and cigarettes**

* * *

It was hell, hell, and there wasn't any other way to describe it. He was chained to the wall while they did a number of things to Marlene; cuts, curses, potions; things he didn't want to remember or think about. But he had to make it stop some how… and the only way for them to stop messing with her is to start messing with him.

His thoughts where cut short by another scream, Marlene was trying not to break, but at some point it was too much for her to take it. Then something in Sirius snapped.

"That's all you can do, Rabastan?" The Death Eater stopped and Sirius could almost see the shock behind his mask. Sirius Black grew up with most of the people working for Voldemort and with the last curse he didn't have a doubt that the voice torturing his love belonged to Rabastan. Which meant that the figure next to him was his brother.

"I think married life soften Rodulfus too, if you can only torture little girls," he was panting, but the edge in his voice was still there. He was scared, and for the ego of Marlene to pop out at any minute, but he guessed that she was grateful for the break.

"What are you implying, Black?" said the one he guessed was Rodolfus.

"That you couldn't even get a scream from a victim of your size, I bet Bella could do it, but you? I don't think so," Sirius looked defiant at the mask, "I guess she has the pants in the marriage,"

He felt a hit cross his face, Sirius got into his mind.

"I bet you couldn't even make me whimper,"

Sirius got what he wanted, the center of their attention moved from the blond to him. He dare to glance at her one more time before they unchained him and forgot all about the blond.

It was weird what pops out into your mind in that kind of situation, but at that exact moment he only thought of the drunken nights he and Marlene used to spend in the Astronomy Tower, and the sneaks to the Requirement Room to have a cigarette. And then it hit him, the excruciating pain, like you wouldn't be ok ever again, the whole world was pain and nothing else, but he tried to hang on to the good things while looking at Marlene, to those drunken nights where they stole kisses from each other, or the late nights talking about noting in particular.

For a second the pain lowered, it was still there, but it wasn't as powerful as it had been. He dare to look at Marlene, and then felt a blade run through is back, scribbling words that he wouldn't want to be scarred on someone; and then she looked at him. Her blue piercing eyes were shocked with the image, and he pleaded with his that she wouldn't speak, that she just stayed there and didn't said a word. That she just be his anchor to a world without pain and be safe from the torture.

She kind of understood, even if she wanted to scream or do something she couldn't move, so she answered his plead. She laid there not daring to move her eyes from his. She was with him, it pained her as much as it did to him.

Sirius was grateful for Marlene, not only for her bravery but; for her understanding beyond anything he could compare. He got a hold of her, trying to remember the good in the world while they made him drink a potion that, not only burned him down but; intensified every sensation of his body.

He still looked at her eyes, and remembered last week, when she was dressed in a green blue dress standing next to Lily in her wedding. Sirius never saw Marlene so beautiful before that day; yeah he loved it when she wore nothing but his Quidditch T-shirt, but at that moment she was smiling with pure joy, and glowing with something he couldn't describe. She was utterly happy, and that made Sirius' most precious moment.

Not that James was blissful beyond words, or that Lily looked like an angel from heaven in her white dress; but that Marlene was so happy, and was all his. He never thought about it in that way, he never thought "she's mine"; however in that ceremony he made the decision of stop wanting to be "rebellious" and "unconventional" and start holding on into the important things in life.

He felt the rush of pain invade his body again, he tried to kept his eyes open, he tried to hold on, but he couldn't; at least he wasn't going to let them have the satisfaction of him screaming, at least his body didn't betrayed that only wish.

After what felt like an eternity the pain ended, and someone was shaking him slightly so he would open his eyes; this weren't actions of a Death Eater. He opened his eyes, and found Marlene at his side, a quizzical look appeared in his face and he found that the Lestranges were knocked out.

"Not so bad for a little girl," Marlene said with a hoarse voice and a small smile on her face while she played with his hand.

He dared to smile at her, and try to stood up. Marlene gave him a wand; that he assumed belonged to one of the Lestrange brothers; took his hand and darted outside of that bloody room.


	5. Death, Azkaban, After life

**Marlene's death / Sirius at Azkaban / After life**

* * *

He always thought that death was going to be different, he didn't feel the agony of hell. He knew quite well what to expect, after being in Azkaban 12 years he knew what despair and agony was, he expect an after life much like that. He didn't deserve better after doing what he did to Prongs.

But the despair didn't come, not yet at least.

Maybe it was like the Dementors, they attacked on you when you least expected. Taking more happiness with them than you ever felt in your life. He remembered wanting to die, wanting to end it all, if he had any thing with him he would've killed himself a long while ago.

The first years where the worst, James was just gone but the grief made him think that he would come at any minute through the cell's doors, with a smirk that would tell Sirius it was all a big Halloween joke, but that never happened.

He remembered he didn't want to eat, or drink, or think. He just lied there waiting for it all to end, and the end never came. He thought maybe he should try to end it with a fork jabbed on his throat; but they only gave him metal plates.

At some point he imagine he stank, because he didn't bother to get up at all, not for food, not for comfort, not for anything. Until that annoying thought came across his mind he didn't do anything. Then after it, things got… better, or as better as they can be in the mimic of hell that is Azkaban.

The thought kept him sane at day, he "showered", if you can call the rain and some cold water they threw at you. But he felt good and more alert.

The Dementors didn't stay away too long, they crawled back at night, in his sleep, playing the same scenes over and over again.

"You have to use Peter,"

"No, father, please, I'll behave,"

"You're a dishonor to the family,"

"I won't care if you leave, you brought this on yourself,"

"She's… I'm sorry, Sirius,"

Anytime now, it'd come, and he wanted to be prepared.

A figure approached him. Here it comes. A female walked slowly towards him, kind of unsure if to proceed. She was wearing some jeans, and a red tank top; nothing to special, and her wavy blond hair shine brighter than he could ever imagine.

Marlene McKinnon was walking towards him and because he feared it coming he went to the last thing she remembered of her.

"She's, I'm sorry, Sirius,"

James never called him by his name, ever, unless something was really, really, wrong. Something had happened to Marlene, and Sirius was not quite processing the words.

Was she hurt? How badly was it? Surely she wasn't… no, he wouldn't think about it. No. It couldn't have happened, not to her. Not to Marls.

Sirius wanted to voice all the questions but just manage to see James in disbelieve. Until it all sank in.

It had happened.

But it couldn't, it simply couldn't, because a world without Marlene didn't make sense; didn't feel whole or right. She was all he got left, yes he had James but he had Lily now, and a baby on the way. And Peter and Remus seemed like strangers lately. Besides none of them, as much as he loved them, weren't Marlene, no one would ever be Marlene. She was… she was…

"Hi, Sirius," the familiar voice woke him up from the horrible memory. He didn't want to see her, but it was too tempting. He knew it would make it worst but he didn't care. Marlene stood in front of him, almost with a smile on her face, and those sad, full of life, eyes he loved so much.

"Marls," he dare to whisper, as if even the slight movement would make the illusion go away. And he wasn't ready for it, not yet.

It even smelled like Marls. Merlin, the illusions in hell are worst, this is going to kill me all over again.

And then she touched his cheek. Which startled him, but made him smile.

"I'm sorry you are here," she said with a half smile, "even thought I'm glad to see you again,"

She couldn't be in hell, could she?

"What–" he tried to star.

"You went through the Veil of Death, fighting Bella," she explained.

"I know that, but what are you doing here? Aren't you supposed to be… you know, in a more pleasant place?"

"I know I've said I'd give you hell for using my shampoo, but you didn't think you'd end up there, did you?"

That was the Marls he knew and love, his Marls, then he must be…

"Come on, Star, they're waiting for you,"

And then he grabbed her hand, and guided him. He didn't think he deserve heaven, or even perfection, but right there he got both.


	6. AU

**Sirius and Marlene's wedding / Having children / They raising Harry together**

* * *

At that moment Sirius Black was having one of those moments when you don't believe reality, where everything seems so good that you don't think is actually happening to you. If someone told him he would feel like that a year ago he would've hex them.

He was sitting in a hospital chair besides a green close door, holding a two year old Harry, who was clapping his small hands against Sirius' big ones. Sirius looked absent-mindedly to Harry's black mane thinking how, in spite of everything, lucky he was.

Last Halloween Harry's parents had died in hands of Voldemort, he had lost his best friend and brother, his wife had lost her best friend and family, it wasn't a pleasant time. But after that horrible incident they got Harry.

Harry was Sirius' Godson; he looked so much like James and Lily that he felt at some point they were still there with him. He had to struggle to get Harry, it wasn't as easy at first, with the end of the war the law department was kind of overwhelm; but Marls had figure that if Sirius had a wife it would help speed things up.

That took Sirius by surprise. Marlene and Sirius weren't "marring" people, they didn't believe in the concept of marriage. The love, yeah, the formal piece of paper; not so much. They weren't Lily and James, they didn't need the ceremony to be together, they were rebels and didn't think ahead. So when Marlene told him they should marry so Harry could live with them he was equally shock and pleased. He thought he couldn't love her anymore than he already did, and was proven wrong.

So now he was in St Mungo's waiting for Remus so he could leave Harry with him, and go to his wife. His wife, it still sounded weird.

"If anyone calls me 'Mrs. Black' you'll pay for it, Gas Ball." He chuckledat the memory, which made Harry turn and looked at him with those gorgeous green eyes.

"Sidius!" little Harry said putting his little hands up so Sirius would hold him. Which he did. Sirius still couldn't believe Harry started to talk; he was a little genius, even if his r's weren't quite there yet. Marlene and him made sure Harry felt he was love at every moment, he would spoil him and Marlene would scold Sirius; even if she felt for the little guy's trap later.

When they found out she was pregnant, they try to explain to Harry the situation. As well as you can explain things to a two year old. And specially that he didn't felt neglected, they loved Harry like he were theirs, even if they kept telling him about the Marauders' adventures as bed time stories. But at the moment he couldn't take the boy to the room with him, so he was feeling a bit anxious.

He felt a hand in his shoulders, which made him jump, and made Harry giggle.

"Demuds!" the little boy babbled looking at the new arrival.

"Sorry I'm late," he said in a small hoarse voice, with a warm smile "I'm still sore from the last moon, didn't thought it was a good idea to Apparate and couldn't find the Floo Powder,"

Sirius looked at Remus, he had some new scratches, and some bandages, but the smile was still warm and sincere. Sirius couldn't believe he ever thought Remus was the spy; he was his only brother left and he would never doubt him again.

"It's ok Moons, don't worry about it," he stood up with Harry in arms, "Ok big guy, I'm going to leave you with uncle Moony, I'm going with aunt Marlene, I'll se you in a bit ok?" he put his forehead with the tiny forehead of Harry and then kiss it; then he gave him to Remus. "Thanks for coming, Moons," he said giving his fellow Marauder a hug.

"Wouldn't miss it, Pads," he hugged back, "now go before Marls would kills you,"

Sirius nodded and walked to the door, when he opened it he heard the nurse said "You just need to relax, Mrs Black," which followed with a "I'm going to kill you, Gas Ball!" when Marlene watched him enter the room.

Yeah, it was a good life, it was a great life.


End file.
